The Band part deux
by phole4ever
Summary: Chapter 8 is up. Phoebe and Cole are getting married YAY. this is the sequel to the Band
1. The New Begining

You guys asked for it.So here it is the sequel to The Band. Phoebe and Cole are gonna be going through the conflicts of wedding stuff, the Parents and Of Course Kiha, and maybe other things. This Chapter is short but it is only the begining one.

Phoebe placed the last box in the kitchen of Phoebe and Cole's new apartment together. Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe's waist.

"We are finally here and in two months we will be tied forever."Cole whispered.

Phoebe turned her head to the side to look at Cole and smiled,"I can't wait."

They moved thier heads closer to each other, Phoebe tried to start a kiss but Cole pulled back. They laughed at each other. Cole began tickling her. Phoebe broke loose and ran to the couch and they began horsing around. Cole eventually pinned Phoebe down and they began kissing on the floor.

Piper and Leo walked inside the aptartment and saw Phoebe and Cole kissing.

"Hey you two."Piper said.

Phoebe broke the kiss and looked up and saw Piper standing there.

"Piper what are you doing here?"Phoebe questioned standing up.

"You invited us for a house warming party."Piper stated.

"Oh I forgot."Phoebe told.

"I can see that."Piper smiled,"And here."

"Thanks."Phoebe said.

"Leo beer?"Cole questioned.

"Yea," Leo stated.

Cole got a beer for him and Leo and sat down in the couch.

Phoebe closed the door, and picked up the phone to order pizza.

Phoebe and Phoebe went to her room, before the pizza got there.

"So I have good news for you."Piper said sitting on the bed.

"Yea and what's that?"Phoebe smiled putting away her clothes.

"Well Kiha is being kick out of the seroity cause she is causing trouble from being pregnant no one can get along with her."

"That is awesome."

"I knew you would be happy about that."

"So who would be your new roommate."Phoebe questioned.

"Not sure yet probably free until next semester starts and we get new freshmen."Piper said.

"That's great for you."

"Thanks. So what are you doing for your week of spring break?"

"Going to Cole's Parent's house."

"Wow that's cool, you've never met them."

"I know I'm kind of nervous about it too."Phoebe admitted.

"It will be fine."

"I hope so,"Phoebe imformed."Okay I am done with the clothes."

"Okay. Let's go out to the boys."Piper suggested.

"Yeah,"Phoebe said walking into the livingroom.

The guys were laughing when the girls came outside.

"And what are we laughing at?"Phoebe questioned sitting on Cole's lap.

"Nothing."Leo said kissing Piper on the cheek.

"Leo was telling me something that Steve did yesterday."Cole explained.

"Okay then."Phoebe stated.

The pizza arrived, and they ate, and had a great time. Once it became late Piper and Leo left. Phoebe knelt up on the floor and went over to Cole sitting on the couch. Phoebe placed her knees inside her hands on his knees and leaned into him. Cole leaned into Phoebe as well and gentley brushed her hair back to kiss her.

Phoebe smiled and questioned,"Why don't we go and break in the bedroom."

Cole stood up while Phoebe stood up with him. Cole lifted Phoebe up and said,"You're right let's do that."

Cole walked them back into the bedroom.

Of Course Can you please review.


	2. Meet The Parents

Phoebe and Cole was laughing and singing while Cole was driving to his parent's house. 

"You know this is gonna be awesome." Phoebe said looking at Cole.

"Why would you say that?" Cole questioned.

"I don't know it is just I haven't met your parents until couple months before the wedding and I'm gonna get to know all of the things that you won't share with me from when you were little." Phoebe said.

Cole looked at Phoebe and raised his eyebrow. Phoebe couldn't but laugh at Cole.

"Hate to break it to ya babe but my parents aren't as warm as your family. They are pretty much the exact opposite than yours." Cole informed.

"How so?" She questioned softly.

"Well it became like it after My real dad died and when my mom married my step father, but they are like old fashion. Everything has to be right or they don't approve it, and my step father has a thought where a woman has a place; the same place as if they were in the 50s..." Cole stopped himself.

Phoebe looked down and sighed and looked back up.

"Are they gonna like me?" Phoebe questioned with worry.

"They should like you since you are my soon to be wife." Cole answered.

"I hope so." Phoebe responded.

Cole pulled the car over off to the woods and parked the car. He kissed Phoebe. Cole pulled away from her.

"It will be okay," Cole said, "And whatever happens we will be in it together."

"Okay." Phoebe smiled.

Cole drove in the driveway to his house. Phoebe looked at the structure of the house.

"Wow your house is so beautiful. "She stated.

"Yea, well I prefer our home. "Cole leaned over to Phoebe and smile.

Phoebe laughed and looked around, "Your parents sure do have a lot of cars."

"Oh they aren't all my parent's. Some are my uncle and cousins' and others." Cole stated.

"You mean I get to meet your whole family?" Phoebe questioned with a smile.

"Yea I forgot to tell you that they will be here for Easter Weekend."

"Well it just gets better doesn't it?" Phoebe questioned getting out of the car.

Phoebe waited for Cole. They held hands and walked up to the front door. Cole's mother opened the door.

"Hello Mother." Cole greeted.

"Coledren." Cole's mother responded, Phoebe wanted to laugh with Cole's mother calling him by his full name." And you must be Phoebe?"

"Yes, It is a pleasure to finally to meet you." Phoebe smiled putting her hand out.

"Like wise." Cole's mother stated rolling her eyes and walking away.

They walked in the house; Cole walked Phoebe to the study where his step-father would be. Cole's father stood up as well as his uncle and one of his older cousins.

"Hello Kevin. I'm just saying that we are here and this is Phoebe. "Cole said trying to be brief," Phoebe this Kevin, My uncle Jack, and My cousin John."

"Hey it is nice to meet you." Phoebe smiled waving her hand.

John walked up to Phoebe and took her hand a kissed the back of it," Bonjour Phoebe."

"UM Bonjour misouer ca va?"

"Oui ca va et tu?" John and Phoebe were having a conversation in French.  
Phoebe and were up in Cole's old room unpacking for the week.

"You're wrong. "Phoebe said placing her clothes in a droor.

"And what Am I wrong about? "Cole questioned.

"Your cousin John is really nice. So not all of your family is the way you say they were." Phoebe stated sitting down on the bed.

"What the hell were you two talking about? "Cole asked.

"Oh nothing really. Little things like when you were twelve you had a rat's tail and other things when you were younger." Phoebe informed.

"Oh well it looks like you got some information." Cole said sitting between Phoebe's legs. Phoebe sat up on her knees and began giving him a massage.

"Yea, maybe you should give your parents some credit and maybe they are not as bad as you think they are."

Cole smiled," This is what I get for marring a psychology major you can try your stuff on me."

"No I'm just trying to help you not hate your parents so much, because I care about you. I believe everyone needs parents and once we actually do have children you're gonna be there for them." Phoebe explained to him.

"Phoebe I'm just not a big fan of them."

"Why?" Phoebe questioned kissing behind his neck.

"I don't know maybe it was from when my dad died and my mother rushed into the marriage with Kevin and I never really adjusted to him. And the way our family now It was completely different when my dad was alive." Cole opened up.

Phoebe said," I guess that is a really good reason. I have a deal with you."

"And what will that be?" Cole asked.

"I help you with family in liking them."

"And what's the thing I get to help you with?" Cole asked.

"I don't know we'll figure it out later." Phoebe said wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning forward.

Phoebe looked over to the side and picked up a picture," Is this your dad?"

"Yea," Cole sighed taking the picture out of her hand, and looked at it.

Phoebe finished gave Cole his massage until dinner was ready, and they changed into nicer looking clothes.

Everybody sat down and waited for dinner to be served. People were passing the food when it was at the table.

"Um… Phoebe are you going to have any chicken Alfredo? " Cole's mother questioned.

"Um no I don't eat anything with a face." Phoebe stated.

"Oh." Kevin said."Well Do you want to have something else."

"No I'm okay with the salad that I have."Phoebe said quietly.

"Phoebe what are you majoring in?" Cole's mother questioned.

"Well I have a major in psychology."Phoebe stated.

"Are we going to except to be spoiling any grandchildren soon?" Cole's mother said.

"Well...Umm."Phoebe said was becoming a bit red,"Well hopefully in the future."

"Oh well you guys should think about it in the near future cause you guys shouldn't wait til you guys become thirty; cause the chance of you guys having one will lessing."Kevin said.

Phoebe looked around feeling that was pressuring her more than Cole, and didn't want to open up but didn't want to disappoint Cole,"Excuse me." Phoebe said, getting up and going to the bathroom.

Cole got up and followed her. Cole walked in the bathroom and Phoebe was sitting on the toliet. Cole walked up to Phoebe and rubbed her back. Phoebe stood up and hugged Cole.

"I'm sorry I can't open up to your whole family."Phoebe stated.

Cole looked at her,and explained,"That's okay we are gonna have to tell them something."

"Well maybe I can tell just your parents?"Phoebe suggested.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."Cole told.

"No I do and they should know."Phoebe said quietly.

Phoebe and Cole walked into the livingroom where Cole's parents were sitting in they were both reading things. Phoebe was holding Cole's hand; they closed the door so they can talk in quietly.

"Mom, Kevin... We have a something to tell you." Cole said.

Kevin put his book down and took off his glasses, and commanded,"Okay sit." pointing at the stools.

"Okay well Phoebe would like to tell you why she walked out on dinner."Cole said.

"Elizabeth deal with this; cause I won't." Kevin commanded picking his book up and putting his glasses back on.

Cole was about to hurt Kevin from him acting the same way as he did when Cole was a child and now to Phoebe.

"Okay." Elizabeth said.

"Well the reason why I didn't want to talk about me...having children was a couple months ago...I...I was bruitally raped; which has made me highly unlikely to have children." Phoebe stated quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Elizabeth said feeling bad for Phoebe.

"Phoebe. You need leave so Coledren and us alone for a few." Kevin commanded.

"Yeah,"Phoebe replied getting up walking to the door.

Cole followed her and said," I'm proud of you, and why don't you meet me up stairs in my room?" Cole smiled and kissed her. Cole turned around and looked at Kevin.

"Okay, Why are you being a bastard."Cole questioned walking back.

"What are you doing to your self? Do you have sympath for her?" Kevin asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cole questioned.

"Are you sympathizing her cause she can't having children?" Kevin asked.

"No I love Phoebe for who she is we've been dating for almost three years now." Cole snapped.

"She is preventing you having from having children." Elizabeth stated.

"You agree with him?" Cole questioned,"Here is the thing Phoebe didn't have to tell what happen, but she felt that you guys should know. Phoebe just can't carry children we can adopt and there are other ways that we can have children."

"If you adopt you it won't be your blood." Elizabeth calmly said.

"So what Kevin adopt me. Or are you gonna hate an adopted child that Phoebe and I have like you do with me?" Cole questioned.

"why don't you try to going out with somebody else; before you marry her." Kevin said advoiding Cole's question.

"You are not listening to me. I love Phoebe and I will marry her no matter what."Cole said walking out of the door and slammed the door shut.

The rest of the week Cole's parents were giving Phoebe the cold shoulder. Phoebe was happy to go back home.

They were in the car and Phoebe was being really quiet with her feet on the seat and lean her hand on her hand that was on the window sil and she was looking out the window.

Cole looked at Phoebe and took her hand and asked,"Hey are you okay?"

"Yea I guess."Phoebe said looking away.

"What's wrong?"Cole questioned.

"I guess that I'm happy to go home."

"I told you it was a bad thing going to my parents cause kevin is a jackass, and he was treating you worst than he treated me when I lived there." Cole stated.

"It is okay. I guess I shouldn't of told them." Phoebe said.

"No he was the prick who wasn't wanting to understand. But we can forget him cause we love each other and we are gonna get married in a few months."

Phoebe smiled at Cole who was making her feel better. Phoebe sat up and moved to lean in his chest.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW** thanks for reading


	3. Karma Is A Bitch

_You will see Phoebe being a bitch to Kiha._

A week later Phoebe was making dinner in the kitchen. Cole walked in the apartment.

"Hey how's it coming?" Cole questioned carrying a bag of Champaine.

"It is coming." Phoebe said.

Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe and took a bite of some of the veggies that Phoebe was cooking.

"I love you."Cole said.

"I love you too why don't you go set the table. They should be here in a few." Phoebe suggested.

"Okay."Cole answered kissing Phoebe's neck.

Cole walked over to a cabinet and got out all the plates to set the table. The door bell rang. Phoebe turned around and knew it was her parents.

"I'll get it,"She said walking to the door and tasting her fingers.

Phoebe opened the door and smiled at her mom and dad. They had a group hug.

"Hey kiddo," Victor said followed by Patty saying,"Hey sweetie."

"Hi mom and Dad."Phoebe was happy hugging her family.

Phoebe walked them into the house and showed them around. Phoebe left Cole and Victor to do things well Patty went with Phoebe to finish dinner.

"So this is a cute little apartment." Patty stated.

"Thanks, Cole and I love it is just enough and it has an extra room when you guys stay or if Piper is too tired to go home she is welcome to stay, and it is affordable place too."Phoebe imformed feeling good about herself.

"Oh honey. I still can't believe this is happening."Patty said touching Phoebe's cheek.

"What?"

"You getting married it is only a couple of months and you and Cole will there. It seems just like yesterday you were starting kindergarten." Patty said,"And you know the worst thing about this?"

"What?"Phoebe questioned having a loving look to her mother.

"It means I'm getting old." She imformed quietly with a smile.

Phoebe laughed at her mom. Phoebe dusted off her hands and stated,"I believe it is done."

Phoebe and Patty came out of the kitchen with the food. Phoebe kissed Cole and sat down.

"Okay honey this looks great."Cole said placing his napkin on his lap.

"Thanks sweetie." Phoebe smiled.

"So Patty how is life treating you?"Cole questioned.

"It is going good."Patty replied.

The phone rang when everyone just got all their food on the plates.

Phoebe stood up and stated,"I've got it."

Phoebe picked up the phone stepping away from the table and greeted,"Hello?"

"Is Cole there?'Kiha asked.

"Kiha we are in the middle of something."Phoebe told.

"Phoebe please I really need to talk to him."

"Fine."Phoebe huffed, and said,"Can you come here?"

"Yeah, excuse me." Cole said to Phoebe's parents. Cole walked to Phoebe and questioned,"what is it?"

"It is Kiha, deal with her.So we can get back to my parents."Phoebe firmly commanded pressing the phone against his chest.

Phoebe walked back to her parents; to talk.

"Phoebe I'm glad you found Cole he is such a gentleman." Victor stated.

Phoebe looked over to him and smiled,"Yea, I'm glad I found him too. He has been really great to me expecially from what happen..."

Phoebe's parents knew what Phoebe was talking about when she stopped her sentence. Cole walked over to Phoebe putting on his jacket. He reached in his pocket for his keys. Phoebe looked over to him curiously.

"I have to go."Cole told Phoebe.

"Where and why?" Phoebe asked.

"I need to go help Kiha out she is in trouble."Cole answered,"I'm sorry."

Phoebe got a kiss on the cheek, and the sound of Cole closing the door.

"What was that about?" Patty questioned.

"Cole has to deal with Kiha; like he always does."Phoebe explained annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"Well I never told you this cause I'll know you'll over react. Kiha is pregnant with Cole's child."

"When did that happen?" Victor yelled.

"The day after my attack, but..."

"He slept someone else after you were attacked? I'm gonna kill him."Victor stated.

"Dad please. This why I didn't want to tell you, but it wasn't exactly Cole's fault. Kiha was the one who took adanatage of him. She was the one who kept trying to have sex with and Cole would tell her 'no' and she took atvantage of him when he was vunable."

"But he still cheated on you." Patty imformed.

"I know mom, but I'm giving him another chance."

"Once a cheater always a cheater."Patty said.

"What do you think he is doing now with Kiha?" Victor questioned.

"He is helping out the Mother of his child." Phoebe stated getting annoyed with her parents,"I trust him."

Thirty minutes later Phoebe and her parents were watching a movie, and Cole and Kiha walked in the apartment with suitcases. Phoebe saw what was going on and stood up.

"Cole What the hell is going on here?" Phoebe yelled.

"Phoebe can you come out into the hallway with me? Please?" Cole questioned.

"No I'm not gonna excuse myself from my own house." Phoebe snapped and looking over at Kiha like she was about to kill her.

Cole restated and plead," Okay then can we please go talk in our room."

"Fine."Phoebe rolled her eyes and walked with Cole to thier room.

"Kiha just make yourself at home."Cole stated.

"Okay why the hell would you bring her here in our house. You know I can't stand her."Phoebe yelled.

"Phoebe she got kicked out of the soreity and nobody else she knows will let her stay with them."

"She can't stay here?"Phoebe was trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"Why not?"

"For one thing I don't her and for another My parents are spending the night remember?"

"Oh," Cole said quietly.

"You forgot? How could you this dinner was something that we had plan for a month."

"Well what am I suppose to say I Already she could stay."

Phoebe stated,"Well tell her: Karma's a bitch. Don't you think?' and send her some place else."

"Phoebe you have got to get over the fact you are blaming her for the fact that you were rape, and you loosing our child and not being able to have anymore..."Cole snapped at Phoebe loudly having Phoebe's parents hearing what he said and stopping himself knowing that it was out of line.

Phoebe was shocked from what came out of Cole's mouth. Phoebe looked at Cole with sadness in her eyes. Cole try to hug her and say 'I'm sorry.'

Phoebe pulled away and looked at him pissed and attacked him,"Why the hell do you keep on defending her so much. You know it is true; Everybody does. She has always try to make my life crap and she always wanted you as a boyfriend."

Phoebe didn't want to yell at Cole anymore. Cole placed both of her arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

Phoebe looked up at Cole with tears in her eyes, and questioned," Cole what am I supose to think that you rush to Kiha's needs before ours all the time. What is everybody else going to say when they see the mother of your child sleeping under the same roof as me."

"Phoebe where is she gonna go? She is an expective mother, and I talked to her she is gonna try to get into a dorm room or a house. please I know you hate her but it isn't the baby's fault." Cole looked at Phoebe with a set of puppy dog eyes.

Phoebe rolled her eyes once again at Cole and smiled,"Fine she can stay, as long as nothing will change with us as she is staying here."

"It won't" Cole said.

They hugged each other. They walked back in the livingroom.

Patty and Victor stood up. Phoebe looked at her mom and dad.

"Sorry about that." Phoebe said to her parents.

"Look kiddo we better go home?"Victor stated.

"But we were suppose to go over wedding plans tonight and tomorrow?"Phoebe questioned.

"We'll come down next week, cause it looks like you have enough on your plate. You can come home with us if you would like." Patty offered.

"No I'll stay here Mom," Phoebe said.

Phoebe hugged her parents goodbye, and walked them to the door. Phoebe closed the door and turned around to look at Kiha.

"Um... the guest room is over there."Phoebe pointed over to the room.

"Okay but I'll stay out here and watch the movie that you were watching."Kiha said nicely.

"Okay then knock yourself out. I'm gonna take a shower.Would you care to join me?" Phoebe said handing kiha the remote and looked Cole who was pouring two glasses of some the champaine that he bought for the evening.

"I would love to," Cole said. They both walked to each other and Cole gave her a glass,"I think I smell a bit."

"Okay."

Cole grabbed the bottle of champaine and Phoebe walked him into the bathroom.

Kiha sat on the couch; feeling happy that they had another fight about her,but they are still together. She thought that she is gonna have to work harder at seprating them.

While Kiha was watching the movie and thinking. Cole and Phoebe came out of the bathroom with towels on and their hair wet; Phoebe's was damping her towel. Kiha turned around to look at them. Phoebe was laughing at Cole. Cole was walking backwards into their.They were holding each other's hands and kissing each other. Phoebe and Cole were slipping out words like 'I love you'. They finally went got inside the room.

Kiha got upset from the feeling that they were being to her. Kiha was relieved that they were in the room until: she heard a slam on the wall and moans/ groans coming from Phoebe and Cole. Kiha got her stuff and went to the bedroom that she was staying in; to hope and clear out the noises that Phoebe and cole were making.

In the morning Phoebe was resting her head on Cole's sweaty body, and run her hand up and down Cole's chest. Cole was playing with Phoebe's hair.

"Cole I love you." Phoebe stated with a smile.

"I figured."Cole stated.

Phoebe rolled over and propped herself on her elbows and looked at Cole with a look.

Cole smiled, Kissed Phoebe and said,"I love you too."

"So what are you today on a Saturday since our plans were interupted?"

"Nothing just spending it with you." Cole told.  
"I'm hungry." Phoebe stated.

"Me too."

Cole and Phoebe got up. Phoebe put her slik red robe on and Cole put on his pajama pants. Cole walked to the kitchen and saw Kiha sitting eating toast on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Cole started making breakfast waited for it to get done was standing on the opposite side of the counter.

"Hey Kiha."Cole greeted.

"Hey."Kiha stated.

"How was your sleep?"

"Good that is a really comfortable matress in that room." Kiha observed.

Phoebe walked up to Cole and held his arm and gently bit Cole's ear.Which was causing Cole to laugh.

Kiha coughed and asked,"So um...how was your night and morning?"

Kiha began drinking some milk.

"It was amazing. I think I want to have seconds after breakfast." Phoebe smiled.

Kiha made a sound of gagging. Phoebe was laughing inside at Kiha.

Cole turned to face Phoebe and brushed her hair back. Cole kissed Phoebe. Phoebe turned the kiss into more passionate kiss. They kissed where you could see what was going on in their mouthes which tongue was going where.

Kiha looks over to Phoebe and questions with an aditude,"Do you mind?"

Phoebe broke the kiss and wipped the wetness that Cole's tongue left on her bottom lip. Cole went to the microwave to finish cooking his oatmeal. Phoebe turned to face Kiha and looked at her dead in the face.

"Actually I do mind."Phoebe clearly stated.

Kiha wasn't expecting that answer and asked,"Why are you being so rude to your guest."

"Well first off you're not my guest and my parents were suppose to be here but you scared them off and destroyed plans that Cole and I were suppose to have important plans with them..."

"Okay, but you are being rude to Cole's guest."

"Well hear this," Phoebe started quietly,"One false move and you are out of here and Cole has already agreed," She finished in her normal voice,"I don't care it is mine and Cole's place and I can act what ever way I want to."

"Phoebe can you be nice." Cole asked with his hot oatmeal in his hands.

"Sure I will, You know what? I'm not as hungry as I thought let's go just go watch tv."

"Um no." Cole said with a thinking look on his face.

"Okay what would you like?"Phoebe questioned with Kiha wanting to know as well as Phoebe.

"Let's see I want to do what you said but in our room and scratch tv with something more entertaining than tv."Cole smiled cocking his eybrows.

"Works for me." Phoebe answered and stated,"Oh kiha I sure there is something on tv you can watch."

"Thanks."Kiha said getting irrated with Phoebe. Kiha watched them once walk in their room.

**OKay tell me what you think about it and what should do to try get back PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chaos

* * *

"Hey don't forget that we have dinner with my parents tonight." Phoebe told Cole brushing her teeth. 

"Okay I won't forget. I will get ready after school. Okay?" Cole said stepping out of the shower. "oooh why are we getting fancied up?"

"I have an enterview for a job."

"Really for what?"

"Bartender. At the club."

"Will it be safe?"

"Yea, why wouldn't be?" Phoebe asked, and looked at Cole's face who had a worried look."aww honey it will be okay. That won't happen to me again.There are body guards and Piper has an enterview with me. so we will hopefully be working together."

Phoebe placed her hands on his chest trying to have Cole look in her eyes.,"Okay?"

"Yeah,"

"We better get dressed, so we aren't late."Phoebe said.

They walked out of the bathroom. Cole in his bathrobe and Phoebe in her pajamas. Kiha was eating breakfast.

"Hey Cole."

"Morning Kiha, what's up?" Cole stated.

"Well I have an OB/GYN appointment to a sonagram on the baby. Do you want to come?"Kiha asked.

"Yea that will be great. when is the appoinment?"

"Um. 3."

"Oh I have a class." Cole said upset,"Well I guess I can miss it today."

"WHAT."Phoebe questioned, "Cole you can't miss class. you don't want to fail."

"Phoebe I am keeping solid As and Bs in my classes won't hurt, espesically to see my child for the first time."

"Okay what about meeting my parents for dinner?"

"Well it isn't until six and her appoinment is three hours prior to the dinner."

"Okay and do you know how long Doctors appoinments take?"

"So we will be late."

"Excuse me? No we have already blown off my parents once this week for her. No." Phoebe yelled at Cole,"You know what. Do whatever you want. I don't care." Phoebe said walking into thier room and slammed the door.

Kiha was having a slight smile on her face.

Cole looked at her and said, "I should go get dressed, sorry about this."

* * *

Phoebe was sitting on the bed, and saw Cole walk in. 

"Go away. Go and talk with the mother of your child, because clearly she means more to you than our relationship." Phoebe stated.

"Nothing is more important to me than you."

"You have an awesome way of showing."Phoebe commented walking to her closet.

Cole walked behind Phoebe, moved his hands down her bathrobe to untie it. He started kissing her neck. Cole's hands moved to the collar of her bathrobe and slid it down her shoulders and his hands held Phoebe's hands. Phoebe turned her head. Cole broke the kiss off her neck and looked at her. Phoebe knew that she couldn't ever stay mad him. Phoebe moved in for a kiss. Cole turned Phoebe around and lifed her up and pressed her against the wall. Phoebe wrapped her legs and his waist and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You know, everytime we argue. You can't..."Phoebe tried to get out breaking the kiss. Cole didn't want to listen to her complaining and thrusted into her, so she could just look in his eyes.

"I love you." They said to each other.

* * *

At the dinner Phoebe and her parents had started eating. 

"Honey are you sure he is coming?" Victor asked Phoebe.

"Yes, he said that he was going to be alittle late because he wanted to go to the doctor's appoinment with Kiha."

"Oh yes this Kiha girl." Patty said.

"Mom don't even get me started." Phoebe smiled.

"Evening everyone. sorry I am late." Cole said giving Phoebe a kiss on her temple.

"Nice of you to show. an hour and fifteen minutes late." Phoebe stated.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it. now what have I missed."

"Okay Phoebe has already chose the DJ. Now what will be your song?" Patty asked.

Cole and Phoebe both laughed and looked at each other clueless.

* * *

On the car ride home there was silence. 

Cole finally asked, "Okay why are you being so prissy."

"Gee I don't know try and guess." Phoebe told him.

"Oh come on you can stay mad at me for being late to the dinner." Cole figured.

"Why not. Cole you should have told Kiha. No about going with her."

"But I wanted to see it." He said, wanting to make sure that nothing is going to happen this child.

"They can take pictures."Phoebe stated.

"They can?"

"Yea, they took pictures of our baby."

"Really? Do you still have them?"

"Yea, they are in my nightstand."Phoebe answered quietly.

Cole wanted to ask her things about the baby, if she is feeling the same thing as him with thier child, however he didn't want to bring back memories yet. All Cole could think of was to hold her hand. Phoebe smile back at him.

* * *

They walked in the door to their apartment. Kiha was on the couch watching some kind of horror movie. 

"I just can't believe we don't have song. We are in a band."Phoebe said putting her jacket up.

"I know but we have sometime to think about it." Cole looked at the TV."Why are you watching this?"Cole asked Kiha.

"Because it is good."

"No you aren't. You are going to watching something without of screeming in it."

"Why?"

"Hey good in the bedroom and I will be in there in a couple minutes." Cole grin at Phoebe.

"Alright." Phoebe kissed Cole.

"I love you." Cole told Phoebe while she was walking to the bedroom.

Cole turned off the Tv.

"Come on I was in the middle of that." Kiha snapped.

"No yelling. We don't want stress on the baby. Now like I was saying there has been discovery that babies hear and remember things from the womb. so we are going to fill the baby will nature." Cole stated."Have you tried talking to it?"

"No." Kiha said looking at Cole wierd.

"Well maybe we should try."Cole stated getting into this.

Phoebe woke up rolling over to Cole side of the bed. She felt no body there. She got up and walked outside of the room. She saw Cole's feet hanging off the couch. Phoebe walked over to him and saw that his head was resting on Kiha's stomach.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading sorry it has been so long. and what do you think should be Phoebe and Cole's song? and Please Please Review._**


	5. Hey Jealousy

Phoebe walked over the front door. She opened it and slammed it shut. Cole woke up seeing Phoebe standing up. He sat up and saw Kiha on the couch.

"Oh man," Cole said knowing that this might start another argument, "I guess I feel asleep talking to the baby."

"It is okay." Phoebe started, telling him meaningless thoughts."This Baby is important to you."

Cole smiled and walked over to her and kissed her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Phoebe hugged him.

"Hey don't we have that breakfast double date with Leo and Piper?" Cole asked.

"Yes, we do." Phoebe smiled looking at him knowing that he remembered it.

"So let's get ready." Cole grinned.

* * *

After breakfast they were saying bye.

"So what time will you be home?" Cole asked.

"I don't know it is my first day. so I guess probably like 12 or something."Phoebe replied.

"Okay, I love you." Cole said kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry Cole but I am going to steal your finac'ee now so we can going shopping." Piper stated.

"It's okay, I need to get to class anyways. I'll call you." Cole said. While Piper was pulling her away from him.

* * *

Phoebe and Piper went to Piper's room to get ready for work.

"I think you are being alittle hard on Cole." Piper said to Phoebe after hearing what is going on between the soon-to-be married couple.

"I know, but Kiha is annoying the crap out of me with her whining to him and him making her breakfast." Phoebe started,"He's my finac'ee it is my job to whine at him. and should be cooking me breakfast not her."

"Well she is unfortunately having his child..."

"I know, he has to make sure everything is okay."Phoebe huffed cutting Piper's thought off."But it is still isn't fair."

"Are you jealous of a baby?" Piper asked Phoebe surprisingly.

"No, I'm not jealous. I am afraid for our relationship." Phoebe openly said.

"Awww, honey why?"

"Because she is living under the same roof as Cole. They share a greater bond than what he and I do."Phoebe explained.

"Come on, Cole would never do that. He loves you way too much." Piper encouraged.

"I know he would never do it willingly but Kiha wants him bad. She had me raped. so he would become vunable enough for him to have sex with him." Phoebe said.

"Well kick her out."

"I can't she hasn't done anything "wrong" yet. She has been acting Perfectly nice." Phoebe said looking in the mirror with her uniform on actually liking it.

"Well we'll figure it out."

* * *

Phoebe walked in the apartment seeing Cole still up.

"Hey." Cole smiled sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap.

"Hey what are you still doing up?" Phoebe asked sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Doing research/homework and waiting for you." He said leaning in for a kiss.

"What are you expecting something from me?" Phoebe smiled.

"Yea."

"Well What if I don't want to give it to you?"

Cole put down his laptop and responded, "I guess I am just gonna have to take it from you."

Cole began tickling her and finally got his kiss.

"Oh I have a surprise for you." He said.

"Really what?" She asked.

Cole stood up and went to the radio.

"I think I found our song, but you don't have to like it."

"Okay."

Cole turned on the song. Pat Benatar, 'We Belong' intro started up. Cole put out his hand to dance with her.

_Many times I've tried to tell you_

_"_Love this Song" Phoebe stated.

_Many times I've cried alone_

_"I'm glad you do." Cole smiled._

_Always I'm surprised how well you  
Cut my feelings to the bone_

"So how was work." Cole asked.

_Don't want to leave you really  
I've invested too much time_

"Um it was good. and How was school."

_To give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind_

_"_I was great."

_We Belong to the light  
We Belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We Belong, We Belong  
We Belong together_

"I Love you."Phoebe said.

"I Love you too."

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness  
When I don't know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know  
What to do with my strength anyway  
Have we become a habit  
Do we distort the facts  
Now there's no looking forward  
Now there's no turning back  
When you say_

They finished dancing to the song.

_We Belong to the light  
We Belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We Belong, We Belong  
We Belong together_

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
Close your eyes and try to dream  
Clear your mind and do your best  
To try and wash the palette clean  
We can't begin to know it  
How much we really care  
I hear your voice inside me  
I see your face everywhere  
Still you say_

* * *

**It is kind of short hope you are enjoying it. Please review. Do you think this a good song?**


	6. Can it Be?

Two weeks later Phoebe and Cole were having at thier apartment.

"I miss this." Phoebe told Cole straddling him on the couch.

"Oh the soriety life?" Cole questioned.

"Yeah, I guess. The parties and we haven't been able to practice with the Band lately with school, work, and planning the wedding." Phoebe imformed Cole with what he already knows.

"But it's worth it."

Phoebe smiled at him with the four words that he told her, and moved in for a kiss.

"Hey, Can you guys possibly keep it down?" Kiha asked standing near the couch.

Phoebe broke the kiss, looked at Kiha, and stated,"No."

"What?" Kiha questioned being shocked.

"If you don't like the noise, then move out." Phoebe explained getting up off of Cole.

"Cole, alittle help here." Kiha stated.

"Well maybe we should turn down the music alittle bit." Cole suggested.

Phoebe looked at Cole upset and stated, "No! I want her out Now."

"Okay where do you plan for her to go?" Cole asked.

"Frankly I don't care. I had to deal with her needy self for the..." Phoebe began.

"Outside." Cole stood up and commanded so he wouldn't get embarrassed in front of thier friends.

"Cole cleary if the noise to loud for her she needs to leave." Phoebe told him walking into the hallway.

"Why are you acting like this? This isn't you." Cole sighed.

"Having to share my Financ'ee for a couple weeks and having arguements daily because of her can change someone. So are you gonna ask her to leave considering the fact she should have been gone by now." Phoebe asked with her hands on her hips.

"No I'm not." Cole crossed his arms.

"Well choose... either me or her."

"You can't be serious. You are actually asking me to choose between you and my child." Cole shockingly asked.

"No, I have nothing against the baby. I'm asking to choose between tending to Kiha's ever needs, Or our wedding." Phoebe explained.

"Phoebe, I want you. I need you in my life, but..."

"She has your baby." Phoebe finishing his sentence.

"Yeah," Cole said leaning on the wall and sliding down it so he was sitting with his knees up."Have I been that bad with her."

Phoebe squatted next to him and placed her hands on his knee and replied,"Yea you have."

"I'm sorry I don't just don't want anything to happen to the baby. Is that so wrong?" Cole saying being afraid that what happen to thier baby will happen to Kiha's and his baby.

"No, but the baby will be fine, If you don't attend to Kiha's every need. She is a big girl she can take care of herself."

"I know but If she miscarries..." Cole started and looked in Phoebe's eyes.

Phoebe moved Cole's hair, and stated,"She is in her second trimester, it is highly unusual for a woman to have a miscarriage in her second trimester."

"But you did." Cole stated.

Phoebe sat down next to him and replied,"That was different our baby was healthy, until it was stabbed."

"Look, Phoebe I'm sorry. I am gonna try and improve. So don't kick her out, until she finds a place."

"Okay but she better be out soon." Phoebe commanded.

"So what else is going on in your head?" Cole asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you Phoebe. You that look; that you want to say something." Cole said taking her hand.

"I think I am Pregnant again." Phoebe exhaled, looking in his eyes.

"How?"

"There is just a feeling in my stomach, and the late period helps out the feeling." Phoebe stated.

"But the doctors said," Cole tried to get out.

"I know, but after they told us that, We haven't been using protection," Phoebe stating something that they should both know.

"We'll take the test in the morning and see what happens then." Cole said.

"Okay."

* * *

Phoebe was pacing back and forth in the kitchen waiting for the results, while Cole was on the sitting on the stool. 

"Honey, why are you pacing. There is no need worry, it will be okay no matter what." Cole said all calmly.

"How? If it is possitive, we have to worry about the fact Kiha's having your baby, and we have to think that we might not even beable to have it." Phoebe listed, and saw Cole's face. "You heard the doctors Cole. They said if I got pregnant. I will probably miscarry."

"They said, probably and probably still means there is a chance it can survive." Cole said staying on the up.

"It still doesn't matter. All it means is the life that we created together stands a very little chance, because I was raped and..." Phoebe stopped herself and put her face in her hands. Cole moved off the stool and hugged her.

"It is going to be okay."Cole reinsured Phoebe.

The timer went off, and they looked at it.

"Do you want to check it?" Cole asked looking down at Phoebe.

"No."

Cole walked over to the counter and grabbed the test. He looked over at Phoebe.

"Come sit down." Cole took her hands and walked her over to the couch. "Let me ask you two questions... How would you feel if it is negitive."

"Relieved I guess."

"And if it is possitive?"

"Scared, because we have to worry about loosing it, when having a baby should be about joy; But it isn't like that I won't be happy about it. I want to have your baby. Why what is it?" Phoebe asked.

"It's possitive."Cole said.

Phoebe had a small smile on her face but over powered with fear on in her eyes.

"Hey it is going to be okay."

"What if it isn't. What if I..."Phoebe began.

"Just don't talk like that," Cole stopped her," and if it happens we will be more careful, and we can try in acouple years later we can try again, you know after we out of college and actually have careers. Okay?" Cole smiled.

" Yeah, but I don't want to anyone to know besides Piper and Leo of course until we know for we know for sure that this baby is coming."

"So maybe we should make a doctors appointment to see how everything is doing?" Cole questioned.

"You are so right,"

"But to start, no stress. so that means you need to chill with Kiha, for our baby's sake."

Cole opened her arms Phoebe moved in for a hug. He kissed her head and she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Kiha came home to see Phoebe asleep in Cole's arms while Cole was watching a movie. 

"Hey,"Kiha said.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"School. What's wrong with her?" Kiha asked.

"We've had a stressful day." Cole flat out said.

"Care to share?" Kiha asked sitting on the table.

"No, we'll be okay."

"So is it wedding jitters?"

Cole moved Phoebe's hair behind her ear, and look at Kiha to respond," Look Kiha drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry."

"Um, have you found a place yet?" He asked.

"No... But I am looking."

"Well can you look harder?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Kiha asked not expecting it from Cole.

"No, but Phoebe and I are going to be married in a month and a half, and we want the house to ourselves."

"You two or just Phoebe?"

"Kiha I am a man. I need to be able to what ever I want with out having to make sure that I am dressed. Or when Phoebe and I are the mood I don't want to only have sex in our room." Cole told her.

Phoebe's cell started going off, Cole reached in her pocket. It was Piper. Cole answered the phone.

"Hey Piper, Can you hold on she is sleeping."

Cole sat up and rolled Phoebe over to wake her up. She looked up at him.

"Piper's on the phone."

"Okay," Phoebe said taking the phone and walking in thier room.

Kiha sat down on the couch and asked,"So what are you watching?"

"Some B-rated movie, I'm hungry."

Cole went to the cabinet and grabbed a banana.

"So when the baby comes, what are we gonna do?"

"Joint custody."

"So that means will have interactions with it?"

"Well obiviously." Cole answered a stupid questions.

"But she hates me. Isn't she going the baby?"

"No, I have nothing against the baby. It isn't its fault that you seduced Cole." Phoebe answered Kiha's question walking over to Cole." I need to get ready for work."

"Wait you are going to work?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, That is where I get paid."Phoebe replied walking back into the room with Cole following her.

"So are you feeling better?" Cole asked sitting on the bed. "Now that you slept."

Phoebe sat down on the bed next to the bed and to put her shoes on.

"Um yeah, I guess, I don't know. I have mixed feelings. I am happy and scared. you know?" Phoebe stated.

"Yeah, I do,"

"Well I need to go."Phoebe said kissing his cheek.

She stood up and Cole moved in for a kiss.

"I love you." Phoebe started walking to the out of thier room.

"Hey, do you want me to drive you?" Cole asked.

"No honey, I will be okay Piper is driving tonight." Phoebe laughed at him.

"Does she know?" He asked trying to start another conversation eventhough she is needs to get to work before she is late.

"Yeah, I just told her."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, honey I will be fine. I will see you tonight." Phoebe smiled at him and walked out the door.

"Wow, she is something."Cole told Kiha sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, she is something alright." Kiha said, "So are you really ready settle down and get married, because what are you 25 and you really only proposed to her because she was pregnant."

"Yea, at the begining. I love her. When I told you that you were the biggest mistake I ment it. Phoebe is my life saver."

"I'm sure you are over exagerating" Kiha smiled at Cole.

"You didn't meet me until we were dating for over two years. Here was I the spoil rich senior who hated his parents and Phoebe being at 17/18 year old freshman going to be a soriety girl. She would come watch me and the guys play with Piper, because was going out with Leo. " Cole started telling a story.

"Okay I don't see that being bad."

"I was considered an Asshole. I would make vulgar comments, there wouldn't be a sentence that came out of my mouth that wouldn't have a swear in it, and I would have sex with a different everynight." He described himself.

"It sounded like you were a guy."

"Well it didn't work with Phoebe, the first time tried to ask her out. She told me that she wasn't interested in me." Cole said getting two bottle waters.

"How?"

"She told me that, she doesn't want to go out with a person that just uses women for sex."he said handing Kiha a water.

"So how did you two actually start going out?"Kiha asked getting into the story.

"I cleaned up my mouth, and stopped sleeping with a different girl everynight, and continued asking her out."

"Wasn't that doing alot for one girl?"

"I thought so too, but she was a girl that if didn't have her, I wouldn't feel like a man... So after a year whole school year of chasing her, and joining the band, she finally said yes."Cole said."and we have been together ever since.So I need her in my life. She is my everything."

"Aww that is so cool, I wish a could change his ways for me." Kiha stated.

"There is someone out there for everyone." Cole said placing his hand on Kiha's stomach.

"Really?"

"But not me." Cole smiled and felt three bumps."Hey the baby just kick."

"Yea, it has been doing that."

"When?"

"This morning."

"That's great." Cole smiled.

* * *

**_Okay I hope you like this. please review. and I think I am smelling a prequel after I'm done with this._**


	7. The Day Before

Cole was watching Phoebe sleep. She began stirring, and looked at him.

"How do you always manage to get up before me?" She asked.

"It is motivation so I can see you sleeping peacefully."

"Guess what?" Phoebe smiled.

"One more day, how is your day going to be like?"

"Um let's see? Piper and I are having breakfast at nine, I have to get to the spa at 12..."

"Oh yes you and your bridemaids at the spa, of course."

"Hey we have to get our nails done to make sure they match."

"Oh my... if nails don't match it is soo the end of the wedding." Cole mocked Phoebe.

She smacked Cole's chest. They got up to shower and to get dressed.

"Hey don't forget my parents are coming in today, so will you be here to make sure they are okay?"

"They are your parents." Cole pointed at her.

"Yea but I am going to be at the spa all day and then we are going out somewhere for the shower."

"Fine. I will stay."

"Thank you. I love you." Phoebe said walking over to him.

"I love you too. and the next time I get to see you is when you are in your wedding dress. I can't wait."

* * *

At the spa, Phoebe and Piper were getting massages before the girls arrived. 

"Life in the apartment has been so much better now that Kiha is gone."

"I would figure."

"You know when we get back from our honeymoon she will basically be due." Phoebe informed.

"And you'll be getting a belly." Piper smiled.

"Yea, I'll be as pregnant as last time."

* * *

Phoebe was walking into the resturaunt with Piper bridal shower. Phoebe stopped in the middle of the parking lot with a bolt of pain from her feet up her back. She grabbed Piper's hand. 

"Piper I can't go in there."

"Yes you can." Piper said walking. "Trust me it won't be that bad. I helped organize it."

"It isn't that I need to go the hospital." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"The pains I am having aren't normal." Phoebe explained breathing trying to calm her pain.

"Okay, let me tell the girls that it is cancled. Go wait in the car."

At the hospital Phoebe was in a room with Piper, the doctor walked in.

"Cole's not here?" the doctor observed.

"No he is at his bachelor party."

"Oh when's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow."

"Nice so what is the matter?"

"Cramps, but they don't feel like usual ones. They hurt to the extreme."

"Well it sounds like you could be having a miscarriage." the doctor suggested, "but let's check."

"Why me?" Phoebe sighed out.

"Pheebs it is going to be okay."

"How, I am gonna have to Cole, and tommorrow is suppose to be one of the happiest days of our lives." She explained.

"It will be okay, you know Cole."

"Okay so it was a miscarriage." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Phoebe said getting up, making the doctor leave, "Piper can you take me home."

"Yeah,"

* * *

Cole and the boys were at Steve's and Leo's place. Cole was drinking like his 5th glass of achol. Leo sat down next Cole. 

"So you are really doing this?"

"Yep"

"At least tonight you can act like your old self, and not have to drink ir smoke (weed not cigarettes) without having to worry about Phoebe. So how is she and the you know what?"

"Fine and Great. I think, and we both can't wait for it."

"Cosher." Leo nodded

"Can I tell you something on the downlow man?" Cole asked.

"Shoot."

"I love you."

"What?!" Leo asked shocked.

"I mean, I'm glad you are my friend. That's my love."

"Okay."

"I mean it. If it weren't for you. Phoebe would have never happen to me. And I wouldn't be having a family."

"I'm so touched." Leo exclaimed with his hand on his heart.

"You know you should do this." Cole suggested.

"What? Get drunk like you?"

"You already are." Cole informed."No this. you and Piper."

"Yea, I should. I love her. I am going to marry her. We should get married together"

"Yes that is awesome..." Cole started, he stood up, "Boys I have an announcement. My best man here, Leo is getting married to Piper."

"Yea,"the boys yelled.

Cole's phone rang, he looked at it. "Hey babe." he greeted with a smile. "I have the greatest news, Leo is going to marry Piper.With us"

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked hearing her drunk furture husband.

"Oh yea, Leo and I had a heart to heart. So you called?"

"Um... it was nothing. I guess I just needed to hear your voice." Phoebe said, knowing that she couldn't tell him when he was this drunk.

"Awwww. You are so cute." Cole stated, "Hey but I have to go I have to play some fooseball. But I love you. do you love me?"

"Yes." Phoebe said, with Cole managing to make her smile without even knowing what is going on.

"You have to say it."

"I love you too." She said hanging up the phone looked over to Piper.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

"They weren't really clear minded."

"How bad?"

"He said, the we will be having a double wedding with you and Leo."

"Oh."

"Yea, I am going to have to tell him tomorrow,"

"When?"

"I don't know. I am going to take a bath, are you gonna go home?"

"No, I'll stay here." Piper said,"I'll sleep on the couch."

"No we can both sleep in my bed it is big enough." Phoebe laughed walking to the bathroom.

* * *

**_Okay I thought putting Cole in there after Phoebe would make you laugh? Please Please review, and the wedding should be posted anyday_**


	8. The Wedding

* * *

Phoebe woke up with a smile on her face. Smelling food She got up and went into the kitchen, and saw her mom cooking.

"It's the Bride." Patty smiled.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?" She asked giving Phoebe a glass of orange juice.

"I don't know everything. Nervious, excited, happy, but I can't wait in less than eight hours I will be walking down the eisle."

"Mrs. Halliwell this is smelling good," Piper came out of the room, and looked over at Phoebe, "Are you ready Pheebs."

"Completely." She smiled.

* * *

Phoebe, Piper, and her parents arrived to the hall in time for her to get ready. Phoebe's ear was glued to her phone.

"Pheebs it's time for your hair," Piper mentioned.

"Cole hasn't answered his phone."

"I'm sure it is fine." Piper said.

"Can someone please go over and check on them?"

"Yea," Piper stated."Just get your hair done and Make up on."

* * *

Piper walked into Leo's house to see a mess. She looked around the livingroom at all the boys. She brushed Leo hair back.

"Leo!" Piper yelled.

"What?" He snapped holding his head.

"Why aren't you getting ready?"

"What time is it?"

"Around two."

"Oh man." Leo said jumping up.

"What happen?"

"We drank way too much." Leo said walking over to Cole.

"I can see that."

"Cole wake up." Leo slapped Cole on head.

"What time is it?"

"Around two." Leo stating.

"Damn it why didn't we set an alarm clock?" Cole asked jumping up.

"It doesn't matter you need to shower, and get to that hall." Piper told Cole, Piper looked at Leo."and as for you! You need to get these guys together now."

"Fine."

"I better get back before Phoebe freaks out even more." Piper told them."and why don't you take some asprin for all those heads."

* * *

Phoebe was pacing in the hall in her dress, before she had to walk down the aisle.

Piper walked up to her, and said, "Okay, are you ready?"

"I think, Yea," Phoebe smiled.

Piper walked outside, and the wedding march began. Phoebe walking out of the hall with her father buy her side. They stepped on to the bridge and Phoebe was able to see Cole standing in the gazebo next to the priest. Once Phoebe reached Cole, he lifted her vale. They faced the priest Cole was so happy that he couldn't focus, except to look at Phoebe.

* * *

Phoebe and Cole were the last two people to walk into the hall to step on the dance floor, after the pictures were taken, and they started the first dance.

"We made it," Cole stated while holding his now wife.

"Yes, we did." Phoebe smiled at him, "and I see that Leo and Piper weren't up there with us."

"Oh yea, we had way too much to drink and to smoke for that matter."

"I figured. What else happen if I may ask?"

"If I remember the great match of fooseball, I remember a striper. and then Piper was there waking everybody up."

"Wow you must of had some night."

"It was, and my head has been throbbing." Cole smile, "And how was the spa and Dinner?"

"The spa was great, but dinner never happen." Phoebe stated.

"Why what happen?"

"Well, It's about..."

"Congratulations." Piper and Leo came up to them and said.

"Thank you, and I guess not for you two?" Phoebe smiled over at Leo.

"Maybe later." Leo stated, "But not now."

"Yea sweetie we wouldn't want to take away from your day. Even if they were intoxicated when they told us it. I just can't believe you will be leaving me for three months." Phoebe hugged Piper.

"You will be perfectly fine, and we are just phone call away, you know that."

* * *

While dinner was going on, everyone were going up to Phoebe and Cole to wish them luck, after dinner Cole was sitting over at the children's table, to play with them. Phoebe was watching him. He looked at her across the room, and walked over to her and put out his hand.

Phoebe looked up at him.

"We need to talk?" Cole asked.

She smirked, placed her hand up and stood up next to him, "Yea, we do."

"Then let's walk."

They walked out side, and couple people out there smoking. Cole walked her towards the gazebo. Looking to the side of the bridge they could see the moonlight reflecting on the water. he sat Phoebe down. He squatted down so he could look into her eyes.

"So what happen," He asked.

"It is about the baby."

"Okay..."

"I lost it, right before the bridal shower."

"Really," Cole question, looking really sad.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied, with her hand caressing his face, "I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence, they hugged each other, and standing back up. Their silent embrace was reinsuring to both them. Cole starting swaying from side to side. Phoebe was following him.

"Maybe..."Cole started and stopped himself to make sure he has what he is going to say come out right. "Maybe this is someone's way to tell us that we aren't suppose to have a baby right now, maybe after we have our careers establish and our lives on track,we are suppose to have them."

"Maybe, I don't know." Phoebe said, giving him a kiss and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." Cole said.

"I love you too."

Cole could hear the music coming from inside, grabbing Phoebe's hand, and scooping his other hand on her back.

"I like this... Do we have to go back in there."

"Eventually, we still have to do cake, garter, and the boquete"

"Why are wedding so busy?"

"I don't know." Phoebe smiled at him.

"I don't really want to act all boring infront of half these people."

"Well, these people are people that we never see but like at christmas dinners, so we have to."

* * *

Walking back into the hall Patty walked up to them. "Where have you two been?"

"Out in the gazebo." Phoebe replied.

"Okay everybody wants cake."

They were giving the knife to cut the cake.

"Okay where do we want to cut it?" Cole asked playing with the knife.

Phoebe pointed to it. Phoebe's hand overlapped Cole's hand and they cut the cake. They were handed a plate to their piece on. Cole was suppose to feed a piece of the piece to Phoebe, but he shoved on her nose. Phoebe wanted to act mature, however she couldn't contain herself when he handed her the plate, and hit it all over his face. They started laughing at each other. They were feeling better from the news that she has shared with him.

"We better clean off before we get anything on these." Phoebe said taking a napkin from the table to wipe off her hands, and her nose."My mom is probably so mad."

She took a napkin and moved down from Cole's forehead to his chin. He pulled her in for a kiss after that happen.

* * *

"Okay can we serious with this please?" Phoebe asked Cole when they were about to do the garter.

"Not a chance." he smirked at her, and then he looked over to the Dj, and took off his jacket. The Dj put on the mission impossible music. Cole fixed his collar and adjusted his cuffs, and caught the sunglasses that Leo threw at Cole.

Phoebe tucked her face in her hands, being embarassed with her husband.

Cole began doing a dance and then circled around Phoebe a couple times. He finally knelt down and slid his hands softly and slowly up her leg. He grabbed the garter and whirled it around his finger. Cole flung it in the air, stood up to help Phoebe up.

They sat down at their table.

"How long did it take you to learn it?" She asked.

"Awww you didn't like it?"

"No I was suprised you didn't try anything else."

"Oh believe me, we had many differents thoughts but their are children here so we had to keep it at a PG. and one idea that steve had if I tried on you here, you would be upset right now." Cole made the grin of being annoying to you.

"Well I'm made at you now." Phoebe said kissing him.

"I love you too."

* * *

At the end of the wedding everyone was saying bye and the last good luck. Cole high fived the ring barior.

"You are so amazing with children, your baby is lucky." Phoebe said wrapping her arm around his back.

Cole held that hand and wraped his arm around her neck.

Cole's mother walked up to them, she started talking,"Cole and Phoebe, I'm sorry about Easter on how we reacted about what you told us. We should have been happy that my son has found some one. Cole seems... is very happy with you, and he has change so much with you. He is a great man now instead of being that hateful teenage going off to college 7years ago."

"It is okay, but thank you for our honeymoon. three months in Europe is going to be awesome."

"Yes, mother thank you, now is this sorry coming from just you or the both of you?"

"Me."

"Well thank you I really appericate it." Phoebe said giving her a hug.

The new married couple walked out with Piper and Leo and saying thier last goodbyes.

* * *

**_Please please review I hope you enjoyed the wedding. Should I put one more chapter or start with the next sequel?_**


End file.
